Azathoth
Azathoth, also known as the Blind Idiot God, The Daemon Sultan, and the Nuclear Chaos, is a boundless deity of colossal proportion. All of reality is merely part of its dream, hinting at its infinite complexities. It is the progenitor of Yog-Sothoth, Shub-Niggurath (who then went on to have Trihexa, Great Red, Ophis, Yahweh, and Azrael) as well as Nyarlathotep and Nodens. The colossality of Azathoth cannot be fathomed. Even Yog-Sothoth, its eldest "child", can only speculate as to how far its power and reach goes. Appearance Azathoth's true appearance cannot be glimpsed or understanded. It is unknowable by lesser beings. However, it often attempts to make itself known by manifesting itself into a shape that it thinks that the mortal can understand and comprehend. However, the sheer power and insanity of Azathoth often twists said mortal shape into a pale shadow of Azathoth- which is to say an absolutely insane being, enough to drive any lesser being insane. The Primordials are able to glimpse Azathoth in its entirety, but not even they can truly understand and comprehend Azathoth's true appearance. Personality It is hard to guess the precise nature of Azathoth's personality. However, its most defining trait is that it seems to be extremely bored. It talks to James Bradley because it is intrigued by the amount of hatred that the lawyer has for the supernatural. Azathoth often speaks like =''THIS.= and usually speaks one word at a time, although it speaks with one or more words in rare occasions. It usually installs a flash of mental images and visions to complement what it meant with the one word that it said. In its own words, it has existed for =''ALWAYS.= and as such gets extremely bored and contemplates ending the Universe and waiting for a new Big Bang particle to form again. However, it often gets distracted by the minuteness of human lives and such gets caught up in observing the lives of inferior beings, showing that Azathoth can be easily distracted. Azathoth can also be wrathful, as shown when James insulted the supernatural yet again in Azathoth's presence. Its response wasn't exactly wrathful, being something along the lines of =''RELEVANCE.= before bombarding James with a flurry of visions showcasing all that the supernatural have done for the world. By doing so, Azathoth implies that it holds supernatural beings in higher esteem than mundane ones, though, of course, in the end, all are nothing before Azathoth. It does not care about the desires or personality of other supernatural beings; it didn't respond when James brought up the sheer arrogance of the Archangels or when he brought up the attitude of the Darkness towards creation. However, it seems to not like Yahweh, the God of the Bible, as evidenced by the distasteful visions that it shows James that it associates with the God of the Bible. It's implied that Trihexa is Azathoth's favorite. Trihexa herself has no reason as to why she is its favorite "child." The reality of Azathoth's personality can not be fully glimpsed as of yet. It's implied no one ever will be able to. Powers And Abilities *'Questionable Omnipotence': All of reality is Azathoth's dream, including the multiverses and the infinite spaces. Even Yog-Sothoth, a being who all of reality is just a part of, is a part of Azathoth's dream. If Azathoth wakes up, then all of reality will cease to exist. However, it's unknown if Azathoth is part of some bigger plan, or how strong he really is. ** '''Apporting': He teleported James Bradley to the Court of Azathoth. ** Creation: Through the act of dreaming, Azathoth generated all of reality, as well as beings like Yog-Sothoth, Shub-Niggurath, and others like them. Trivia Azathoth is, of course, based on H.P. Lovecraft's Azathoth. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas